


Roses are Red, Foreheads are Pretty

by pillow forts (pyrorocketeer)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrorocketeer/pseuds/pillow%20forts
Summary: Obito just can't really figure out how to talk to that former classmate with a large forehead without making her mad.





	Roses are Red, Foreheads are Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing again. I figure impulsively posting something might do that, so this is unedited. But I suppose that's fine, because it is readable I guess.

Rin Nohara also wanted an apprenticeship with Tsunade, but apparently she was turned down. Sakura felt bad for the girl and a tiny bit relieved. But she still didn’t know what would make herself special.

She decided to sit down by the riverside, dip her toes in water and write all the things that made her special.

That’s when a hand reached over her shoulder to pick up her pad, and she nearly fell into the river.

“What’s this?”

Sakura whipped around, and her hair whipped his face. He teetered back as she reached over him and tried to grab her notepad out of his grasp.

“Give it back! Obito!” she snapped. “Don’t make me punch you, dead-last!”

Obito, on the other hand, held it away from her grasp with a stupid grin on his face. He held up a hand to guard himself.

“Things that make me special,” he read out loud and snorted. “Pink hair.” His hair was tickling her nose as she reached over his shoulder. He held it higher up.

“Hey!”

“Best chakra control. I highly doubt that.”

Sakura hopped on his back. He toppled over and sent the notepad into a river and both of them hurtling to the ground. Sakura cried in anguish as the river swallowed up her favorite notepad.

“You idiot!”

“Ugh get off me, forehead!”

“What did you call me?!”

“I called you a forehead! You know, if you wanted to tackle me to the ground, you could just ask.”

He gave her an impish grin and waggled his eyebrows. Sakura flew off him a disgusted look on her face.

“You—you’re insufferable! First, you drown my notepad! Ugh, just get away from me.” She gathered up her shoes, and she sniffed at him.

“Hey!” he spluttered. “Who told you anyway to jump on me!? Besides, I’ll buy you a new notebook. You like those pink, shiny notebooks, don’t you?”

Slipping her feet into the sandal, Sakura flipped him off with her finger.

"It's a  _notepad."_

“Oi!” She turned and walked away. “Oi! Sakura!” He began to follow her like a puppy. “Hey hey! Listen to me!”

She whipped around again and slapped him in the face with her long hair. Obito blinked as he stared into her enraged green eyes.

“What!?”

“Uh…” he began. “Uhh…. okay uhh…” Sakura’s green eyes didn’t sparkle, they burned holes into his soul. There was something strikingly appealing about a flushed faced Sakura who wanted to throttle him. Obito saw stars in the background, and his chest felt tight and constricted. He felt like this when Genma called her cute. Genma was just a prick. “You have another thing you didn’t write down on your pad that makes you so worth it.”

“What is it?” She frowned.

He grinned at her.

“Your forehead.”

Obito saw stars again, but this time it was when her palm met his cheek.

 

* * *

 

It was pink. It had flowers on it. Pink and blue flowers. She liked flowers right? Her name was literally Sakura Haruno.

He wanted to write something corny into the notebook cover flap and say, ‘Roses are red, violets are blue er…”

“What rhymes with forehead?” Obito asked the shopkeeper.

He was on his way to give her the notepad, when he met Kushina-neesan. Kushina-neesan wanted him to help her carry her bags to the apartment.

“What’s that?” she asked and gestured to the pink notebook that was tucked underneath his arm.

“It’s…” he said. “It’s for a friend.”

Kushina raised her eyebrows.

On his way back from Kushina-neesan’s place—where she gave him cookies which Minato had freshly baked—he ended up helping an old lady back home.

“Ah,” Granny said. “Not too fast. My old bones can’t take that much excitement!”

After he helped the old lady back to her house—where she treated him to lunch—he spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get her cat down from the electric pole. The cat scratched his face when he got her down after four hours.

When evening came, he finally realized that he left the pink notebook at Kushina-neesan’s place. Minato answered the door with a smile.

“Looking for this?” Minato held out the pink book.

“Yeah!”

“Who’s it for?” Minato asked. He was smiling oddly at Obito, and Obito looked on suspiciously. “What? Your sensei can’t ask a question?”

“You looked inside, didn’t you?” Obito looked suspiciously at Minato.

“Mayyybe.”

“Minato-sensei!” he whined.

“Alright then,” Minato chuckled. He ruffled Obito’s hair. “Go give that notebook to that lucky girl!”

Obito flushed a deep shade of red, and he snatched the notebook from Minato’s hand.

“She’s—It’s not like that!”

His ears were still flaring when he stomped up to her house, and he knocked. That’s when a man with scruffy pink hair—which looked a bit like a flower—opened the door. He peered at Obito.

“Hello, sir.” Obito said. “Is Sakura in there?”

“Why…” The man scratched the back of his head. “Sakura!” He called over his shoulder. “Sakura!” He kept calling over his shoulder. “Are you a friend of hers?”

“Yes, sir.”

The man smiled at him. “Why don’t you come inside? She probably can’t hear you over all the packing.”

Obito blinked in surprise. “Packing?”

“Yeah, I mean. She’s supposed to be out-of-town for a little while. Ninja business, she says.”

He sat down on the Haruno family couch, and he glanced around. This was the first time that he was ever in Sakura’s home, but it sort of fit her. There were floral-patterned curtains, a mishmash of frames of a small pink-haired child and two gushing parents.

In the graduation picture, she was smiling. In another, Asuma and Kurenai stood on either side of her. There was another family picture which her mother put on the wall beside a vase of pretty flowers.

It was homey, he thought with a bit of longing. It felt like a family. He played with the edges of her notebook and thought of Rin and Kakashi and Kushina-neesan and Minato-sensei.

“Obito?”

He nearly jumped, and he tucked the book behind his back.

Sakura stood there and stared at him in surprise. She wore a long red shirt and shorts. Her hair was tied up in a knot.

“What… what’s up?” she asked awkwardly. “Why are you here?”

“I uh…” He clenched the notepad. “I…”

Just say it.

“Where are you going?” he blurted out instead.

To his surprise, Sakura’s eyes widened. “Ah… I haven’t broken the news to Kurenai and Asuma yet. I’m leaving Konoha for a bit with Jiraiya.”

Obito blinked.

“The pervert!?”

“Well—I mean, I suppose he is a bit of a pervert.”

“What do you mean?” he spluttered.

“I’m going to meet Tsunade-hime,” Sakura said. “Jiraiya offered to help me find her in return for me helping him.” She wrung the bottom of her too-long shirt. “I wanna be her apprentice…ah…um…” 

“But…” Obito murmured. “She rejected Rin.” Rin’s dream had always been to be Tsunade Senju, but Tsunade rejected her. That meant that there was a good chance that Sakura would be rejected as well.

“Well yes,” Sakura said. “She did. But I feel like I stand a bit of a chance, at least that’s what Jiraiya says. You just have to catch her in the right mood.”

“Jiraiya flatters all pretty girls! He’s an old fart!” Obito said with a degree of indignance. Sakura blinked. She opened her mouth to say something. “You’re being duped! Bamboozled!”

“I’m going to try it!” she said hotly. “Maybe I have something that Rin doesn’t! Rin’s already a chuunin anyway, and I’m the only one who’s not a chuunin. I’m still a—” She sniffled. Obito’s stomach did a backflip. “—a genin!”

“Hey…” he said frantically. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying!”

“I’m sorry, alright?” he said. He tucked the book inside his back pouch. “I didn’t know it affected you that much.”

She sighed.

“I’m not crying, you idiot.”

“Want me to tell you a joke?”

“Ugh, no. Your jokes are stupid!”

He made her laugh nevertheless by telling her about the cat that scratched him. Obito would never admit it, but he felt his cheeks get warmer. She asked him if she was okay.

“I’m…” He scratched the back of his head and wondered what the heck was wrong with him. He felt awkward when she leaned in with her big pretty concerned eyes, and he was struck by how pretty she looked again when she leaned in and her messy bun emphasized her large forehead. “I’m… fine, S-Sakura.” 


End file.
